Sagwa - The Replacements
by SilverHawk92
Summary: The Miao family is forced to leave the palace when cats who do not play with mice replace them. Opinions clash a bit when the cats wonder what to do next.
1. Chapter 1

Mama Miao was tucking Sheegwa into bed when she noticed that Sagwa's bed was empty. She glanced up at her son. "Dongwa, where's your sister?"

"Uh, I'm not sure," he answered. "She's probably in trouble again."

Mama Miao looked down at Sheegwa, who was looking up at her with big, bright eyes. "Mama," Sheegwa said, "Does she get her curiosity from you, or from Baba?"

Her mother laughed, recalling their past. "Both, I'd say." She stood, turned to leave and walked down the stairs with the intention of finding Sagwa. Coming down the stairs and toward the archway that led into the living room, she saw the triplets, the Foolish Magistrate and Tai-Tai.

"But Baba, I like these cats," Ba-Do was saying sadly. "We've had them forever..."

"I'm sorry, my sweet Ba-Do; but Mama Miao and Baba Miao are getting too old. They could have trouble writing in just weeks." Mama was glaring at the Magistrate - she was not too old!

"Then why can't we keep them till then?" Huang-Do asked.

The Magistrate couldn't look at his girls anymore. He turned away. "Because the kittens must go, too. I will not have them separated."

"Baba!" all three girls exclaimed.

"My decision is made!" he thundered, as commandingly as one so foolish could manage. "Not only for that reason, but they are terrible mouse-catchers." He still wouldn't look at his daughters. "Now, off to bed with you."

The three girls walked out of the room with strides of disbelief and sadness. Turning to watch them go, Mama was shocked to see Sagwa standing behind her; stiff as a board, tail curved elegantly in the air but not moving. Her eyes were wide open - and so was her mouth.

"Sagwa!" Mama trotted over to her eldest daughter.

"Mama?" Sagwa unthawed and looked at her. "Where will we go?"

Mama found herself unable to answer. She stood and ran for the nearest door leading to the yard. "Wim Bao?" she called. "Wim Bao, I need to see you right this instant!"

Sagwa stood and walked indolently up the stairs. Approaching the several-suitor cat bed, she sat and watched her siblings sleep - or try to, whichever the case. Should I tell them? she thought. After a moment of hesitation she decided not to. She leaped up into her bed and didn't even bother turning around before she lay down. She just curled up and let her tail dangle down onto the floor.

Meanwhile, in the palace yard, Mama had located Baba Miao. He was sitting by the pond with Yeh-Yeh and Nai-Nai.

"...And being in a place as beautiful as this one," Baba said. "I want my kids to cherish it, always."

"I don't remember a time when I was happier," Yeh-Yeh said.

Mama moved in. "You don't know," she said, barely able to speak. Everyone looked at her.

"Know what, my dear?" Baba asked.

"We cats...will be replaced. We have to leave the palace."

That got their attention. Yeh-Yeh began to laugh. "I'm sure there's some mistake."

Mama's eyes narrowed again. Now she was mad. "There's no mistake!" she grumped. "I'm not deaf."

"You heard it for yourself?" Nai-Nai asked.

"Yes. The Magistrate thinks Wim Bao and I are too old! Can you imagine something so silly?"

"In fact I can," Nai-Nai answered. "He's been foolish longer than I've been alive."

"When are we being tossed out onto the street, like a sack of bad potatoes?" Baba asked.

"I didn't catch a date," Mama answered. "But I imagine it would be as soon as tomorrow."

"Oh my. That's awfully soon..." Baba said.

Mama nodded. "Sagwa already knows."

"What about Sheegwa and Dongwa?" Yeh-Yeh asked. "If it's happening tomorrow, they should know now."

"Right now they're asleep," Mama answered. "Don't you worry, Yeh-Yeh. We'll tell them!"

Nai-Nai stood and led the other three cats to the palace. They all paused in a group on the stairs of the long corridor; through which Tai-Tai and the Magistrate were passing by. "What about the pet accessories?" Tai-Tai was asking. "Are they good enough for our new cats?"

"No! Any cat to live with a dignitary such as myself is to have new."

As the pair disappeared, the cats gathered in the corridor.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Shao Fun," Yeh-Yeh apologized to Mama. "It seems our work is done here." 


	2. Chapter 2

Coming up into the study slash cat quarters room; Baba paused, looking at the puff of kitten tail sticking out of Sagwa's bed. He turned back to face Mama. "I don't suppose we have the power to convince our Master to keep us where we belong."

"Neither the power nor the authority, I'm afraid," she replied. "We are simply cats." She looked at the kittens, who basefully slept in peace. "Suppose we should tell them now?"

Baba nodded. "It wouldn't be right to leave it a surprise."

Mama broke their gaze. "You're right, of course."

The pair walked dutifully to the bed and Mama sat where she was while Baba walked ahead. He pushed on Sheegwa's limp shoulder with one paw. "Kittens," he said softly. "Are you still awake?"

Dongwa opened his eyes, but shied away from his father's touch. "What is it?"

Sagwa stared at the back wall of her cubicle; letting them think she had fallen into a sleep so deep it couldn't be disturbed. But really, she hadn't gotten to sleep at all.

"Mama?" Dongwa finally asked, coming fully awake. He was never woken up by both parents...He jumped down to the floor, landing right in front of her. He sat. "What's going on?"

"It better be good," Sheegwa mumbled, but refused to open her eyes.

"It's bad, I'm afraid," Baba answered; which got enough of her attention that she looked at him. "Sometime - perhaps tomorrow - we won't be living here anymore."

"Hmm? What?" Sheegwa asked.

"We're leaving?" Dongwa added.

"Yes," Mama replied. "We're not welcome anymore."

"The Magistrate says we aren't the best mousers. You three wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Baba asked.

Dongwa's ears went flat against his head and he gave an embarrassed smile.

"Well...Actually, we don't like chasing other living things," Sheegwa said, crawling out of her bed. "So we play with them!"

"Play with them?" Mama asked disbelievingly.

"Sure, all the time," Sheegwa said.

"They don't care anymore," Dongwa said. "Didn't you hear? We're leaving the palace. For good."

Suddenly Sagwa's tail shifted, slithering into her bed. She turned around to face her family, but didn't spare them a single look. Keeping her glower straight ahead, she walked past them.

"Sagwa? Where are you off to?" Dongwa asked.

"Home," Sagwa icily responded. "So I guess I'm going out." She turned around the balustrade and trotted down the steps.

The entire palace was, as usual at such a late time, dark and quiet. Sagwa trotted to the alley, her entire journey there undisturbed. Without even slowing down in her pace, she leaped through the spaces in the intricate gate, turned left, and there, finally, all alone in the alley, she slowed to a walk. She sat underneath the board and lay down, waiting for the combination of heartbreak and fury to dissipate, even a little. Then, disrupting the chirp of the crickets, a twig snapped loudly. She bristled, expecting another bear cub - this one unfriendly.

But then Jet-Jet walked into her sight, scouting the ground. He must've caught Sagwa's silhouette in his peripheral vision, because he turned to face her. Recognizing her, he approached. "Hey, what're you doing out here all by your lonesome? It's getting late...Better get back to your fancy home so your momma can tuck you in!"

"I don't have a home!" Sagwa pulled off her collar and dropped it into the dirt. "I'm one of you now."

"Making a transfer?"

"No." Sagwa stood and began walking away from him, further down the alley. "I'd rather not discuss it, Jet-Jet."

"Whatever." He walked after her. "Careful, that's unexplored territory right there."

"Well, I'm exploring it now. Go back to eating dirt; I never meant to interrupt you." She broke into a jog and disappeared around the corner.

Jet-Jet turned and walked back toward the gate. He had resorted to sniffing the ground for food when Dongwa, escorting Sheegwa, leaped through the gate. "Jet-Jet! Have you seen Sagwa?"

Jet-Jet wordlessly pointed a paw.

"Thanks." Dongwa led his littlest sister in that direction. He hadn't been searching for long when he noticed Sheegwa had fallen back. He looked. "Will you keep up, please?"

Sheegwa ignored him, walking a ways back. When she did turn to look at him, she was holding Sagwa's collar in her mouth.

"Oh," Dongwa said sheepishly. "Uh. Nice find."

Sheegwa let the collar drop. "You know, Dongwa...Maybe your eyes would work better if your mouth was open less." And, leaving him to stare, she picked the collar up again and trotted youthfully past him.

"Nice burn, Sheegwa," Jet-Jet said to her reatreating figure.

Dongwa shot him a cold glare, and Jet-Jet turned to leave. Dongwa followed his sister into what was the unexplored part of the alley. "This part's new to us. Why don't you stay behind me, and I'll let you know if it's safe."

Sheegwa let him walk ahead and she quietly walked along behind him. Their two-person parade was cut short when Sagwa's harsh voice came to them.

"What are you two doing here? Did the Magistrate send you?"

While Sheegwa looked on to see where she was, Dongwa found her instantly. She sat on the alley wall. Sheega followed his gaze and again, she dropped the collar. "Sagwa, you're not supposed to be up there. You know that!"

"Those are palace rules, silly. The alley has no rules." Sagwa didn't look any happier at the thought, which once was their fantasy. "Listen, guys, we're being kicked out tomorrow. I'd rather get a headstart."

"Headstarts are for the slow. Or the weak. You're neither," Dongwa said. "You're just a colossal pain." He kept talking when Sagwa tried to speak. "You're making Mama and Baba worry."

"Tell them not to. Tell them I'm just fine hanging out with Hun-Hun."

"We're not your messengers," Dongwa responded. "Come home and tell them yourself."

"I...refuse." Sagwa stood and began to walk along the alley wall. Dongwa followed her, staying on the ground; and Sheegwa followed Dongwa, carrying Sagwa's collar with her.

"The alley's a tough place. You can't go prancing around like a palace cat anymore."

Sagwa jumped onto the stack of crates sitting next to the wall; and then onto the ground next to her siblings. "Who says I'm staying in this disgusting place?"

"We go where Mama and Baba go," he answered. "If they want to stay here, we're staying."

"I'm more mature than an invalid, Dongwa. I'm a year old. If I want to leave the alley, I'm not staying. You can act like a newborn if you want."

"Sagwa, we aren't being replaced; Mama and Baba are. We're just part of the package. He wanted us out to keep the Miao family together; that's all. If you leave anyway, it was all done needlessly."

Sagwa looked down at her little sister, who shook with the fear of being separated. She looked back at Dongwa. "You are all welcome to travel with me, and come see the world. But I've been seeing these alley walls my whole life, and I'm sick of them. Now if you don't want me splitting ways; you have a choice."

"We do?"

"Yes. Come with me, or sever my legs. I'm not sticking around here." She took three steps and Sheegwa's voice stopped her.

"But Sagwa, what about your collar?"

"Alley cats don't wear collars." With that, Sagwa disappeared into the shadows.

Sheegwa put a paw on the collar as a wind whistled through the alley. "Who cares about wearing it?" she asked Dongwa. "I was asking if she cared about its meaning."

"I guess you got your answer," he replied. As the wind died down he draped the clover-shaped collar across her back. "Let's just get home. We'll find her again in the morning."

The pair walked quietly back toward the gate. 


	3. Chapter 3

What remained of the night passed slowly than what seemed normal; as none of the Miaos slept peacefully. Sheegwa, worried about her big sister, didn't sleep at all. Periodically she would check Sagwa's bed, but it was always empty. Finally, the globe of the sun had risen enough for the Miao parents to call it a day. They were both surprised when they noticed their youngest's eyes open.

"Sheegwa," Baba said. "Good morning."

"Good - " Her reply was cut short when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She shrank back into her bed, while her parents turned to look. It was the Magistrate who popped up into the study room. He went toward his desk, then paused and looked at the cats. Keeping course, he went behind his desk and pulled out a box, then approached the cats. He picked up Baba, the cat nearest him, and took off the collar he wore.

Mama and Sheegwa shared a saddened glance.

The Magistrate dropped the collar into the box, set Baba down and picked up Mama. He took off her collar, dropped it into the box, and plucked the jewelry she always wore as well before setting her back down beside Baba. It was as the Magistrate was pulling Sheegwa out of her bed that Fu-Fu flew in and perched inside the shelving. He watched as the Magistrate pulled off Sheegwa's collar, then Dongwa's. As he was occupied ridding Dongwa of his collar, Sheegwa went to her bed and out of it pulled Sagwa's collar. She turned and looked up at the Magistrate, who took it from her and smiled. "Oh, Sheegwa, I think I'll miss you most of all. You always seem to know what we're thinking."

He dropped the collar into the box, picked it up and carried it downstairs. "Reader," he yelled. "Get me a much larger box for the cat accessories!"

"Accessories?" Sheegwa asked.

"Our bed," Mama said. "Our bowls. Our - "

"Toys!" Sheegwa interrupted.

Fu-Fu landed beside everyone. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving the palace. For good," Dongwa said, repeating past words. He stood and shrugged carelessly. "Whatever. It's been fun."

Sheegwa walked to the side of the stairwell and poked her head under the banister, watching him leave. From behind her, she could hear Mama sobbing quietly. Fu-Fu approached Sheegwa. "So...I'm not seeing Sagwa anywhere."

"She went to the alley last night," Sheegwa said. "Want to help me look for her?"

"You bet I do!"

Fu-Fu led the way out of the palace and Ba-Do watched them go. She crossed her arms. "Now if only they were so persistent with the mice, we might not be in this situation."

Sheegwa ran past Fu-Fu as he slammed into the wall. Running into the corridor, Sheegwa slid to a halt and leaped to one side as the Reader ran right on through. Fu-Fu flew around the corner and into the Reader's face, and the Reader tried swatting him away. Fu-Fu flew to Sheegwa and the Reader disappeared.

"To the alley!" Fu-Fu exclaimed; and the pair headed for the gate. Fu-Fu flew over it while Sheega slipped through it. They reunited on the other side and Sheegwa's sharp eyes easily found Lik-Lik and Hun-Hun. "This way," Sheegwa told Fu-Fu, subtly gesturing at the pair of alleycats. She ran over to them and slid to a stop, spraying dirt right between the two cats.

"So it's true then," Hun-Hun said. "You're out on the streets."

"Yup," Sheegwa said. "We're out on the streets."

"You've seen Sagwa, haven't you?" Fu-Fu asked.

Lik-Lik looked at him, smiled, and circled him once. "Yeah, we've seen her. But when have you seen her?"

"Uh, two days ago."

"Never mind him, bat," Hun-Hun suddenly interrupted. She looked at Sheegwa. "Don't worry about your sister. Dongwa found her a bit ago and they went that way." She pointed.

Sheegwa bowed in thanks and ran in that direction. Fu-Fu followed her, exclaiming, "Much obliged!"

Lik-Lik looked at Hun-Hun. "You took all the fun out of it."

Hun-Hun rolled her eyes and walked away. "Act your age once in awhile."

Lik-Lik watched until she was gone, and then blew his tongue.

"There they are!" Sheegwa ran to her siblings. "Sagwa, Sagwa!"

"Hey!" Sounding happier to see her sister than she looked, Sagwa stood and closed the last few steps between them. She could barely manage a smile for Fu-Fu. "Am I ever glad to see you guys."

"Tell that to your face," Fu-Fu replied.

Sagwa's eyes slid past him and narrowed. She sighed and sidestepped Fu-Fu. "Guys, I'm trying to talk to my family. Can't you leave us alone for one lousy minute?"

The lurking silhouettes faded within the shadows, and Fu-Fu began following them. Sagwa took one step after him and put a paw on his chest to stop him from leaving. He looked up at her and she managed a shadow of a smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Reader pushed the cat bed over so it leaned against one of the walls of the box. From there he simply pushed it in.

From their place near the desk, Mama and Baba watched on. "Can you believe they're just throwing away the past?" she asked. "And with such ease! Like we meant nothing to them all these years."

"Maybe they're suffering more inside," Baba replied.

"They better be." She looked at him and caught his odd expression. "It sounds bad, but you know what I mean."

A knock at the door got everyone's attention. The Magistrate smiled and walked to the stairs. "Ah, that must be the new arrivals now."

"I've got to see this," Baba said, following the Magistrate. "Interested?"

"Not one bit."

Baba disappeared and Mama waited for everyone to be occupied before she crept to the chair. She sat underneath it and lay down, tucking her tail behind her front paw. No sooner had she hidden her tail when Tai-Tai turned around to face the chair. "We must get the Miao cats out of this palace," she said, gliding past the chair. "We cannot have eight cats underfoot."

Feeling more like a burden than a through-the-years companion; Mama reassessed her priorities and walked downstairs and out into the yard; where two unfamiliar kittens chased one another beside the pond. Scanning frantically, Mama finally found a feline who seemed to be the eldest among the arrivals. She approached him. "Excuse me, hi."

He bounded at her unexpectedly, making her flinch. "No strays! Get back into the alley where you belong."

Mama only laughed, taking him off-guard. "I live here. Well, I used to anyway." Then her eyes became slits and her tone became unfriendly. "Until you took that away from me and my family."

"Well, I didn't exactly have a choice in this either," he snarled. "In case you haven't noticed, I've got as much say in this as you do."

Mama's expression was unchanging, but her tone changed to surprise. "You didn't want to come here?"

"No," he replied. "I liked living where I was. Everyone was an equal there. Here..."

"Go on," Mama said warningly.

The cat hesitated, sensing her icy acrimony.

"Tell me why exactly you don't want to raise your two kittens in this beautiful palace," Mama said. But she didn't wait for him to tell her exactly that. She turned and walked calmly off the property, meeting Baba in the corridor. "We've got to find our kittens," she said. "And Nai-Nai and Yeh-Yeh, too."

"I overheard Sheegwa telling Fu-Fu they were at the alley," Ba-Ba said. "I asked them to see if they were there."

"Let's hope so." She walked with him down the closest set of stairs leading into the other yard. "That new cat is quite unpleasant," she told him.

"What makes you say that? I think he's a delight. He'll be a good addition to this palace."

"Wim Bao Miao! You aren't implying what I think you're implying..."

"I wouldn't say I am."

"Would you care to explain?"

Baba stopped walking, and she turned to face him. "I'm implying that the Magistrate and his family are leading lives far more important than the lives of cats. They need to think about their futures, and the future of China, and the futures of all the villagers. We need to focus on giving our kittens the best we can provide."

"That was the best," Mama said tearfully. "Don't you understand that now we're just a bunch of alley cats?" She broke into a trot and Baba watched her leave.

"Shao Fun!" he called, and trotted after her. "The last thing our kittens need is to see you break down. Cats are the strength of their kittens!"

"Humans are the strength of cats," she retorted, jumping through the gate. Baba jumped through after her and the pair stopped in front of a crowd of alley cats. Then Sagwa walked through the crowd and looked, completely serious, into her mother's eyes. "Welcome home," was all she said.

Mama began to slowly shake her head. "No."

"No?" Nai-Nai asked.

"No, I don't want to stay in the alley. So close to those...those...replacements," she spat. "They're ignorant, they're...superior...And they don't even want to be there. They're already taking this whole thing for granted."

"This was never about what a cat wanted," Baba said. "We just need to adapt. Cats don't get eight lives after their first, dear; we won't be going back anytime soon."

Sheegwa began crying.

"Come on, Sheegwa," Lik-Lik said, neatly stepping in. "I'll show you how to catch frogs."

Sniffling, Sheegwa followed him behind the alley wall. Sagwa and Dongwa ran after them; and the crowd dispersed.

Behind the wall, Sagwa sat and looked up at her brother. "What do you think of all this?"

"Meh. Easy come, easy go," Dongwa replied nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

Sagwa looked down at her paws. "I never met them, and...I hate them." She glanced up to look across the water stretching before them. "And I'm especially angry at the Magistrate."

"Why him?" Fu-Fu asked.

Sagwa looked down at him. "Because he's the one who decided all of it." She stood and began pacing. "And I'm trying to adapt; I know those new cats had no say in the matter. But for taking our jobs, for stealing our masters - I hate them."

Screeches of sonar got their attention. "Looks like I better get going," Fu-Fu said.

"See you later?" Sagwa asked brokenly.

"You can count on it!" Fu-Fu flew away.

Dongwa looked down at Sheegwa, who still cried, and then back at Sagwa, who was trying not to. "Ah, boy," he grumbled. "Two hysterical sisters, and yet everyone thinks we're just getting unlucky."

"I'm not hysterical," Sagwa snapped. "Unlike you, I have feelings." She stood and stalked toward seclusion. 


	5. Chapter 5

"What's her problem?" Lik-Lik asked.

"She is the problem," Dongwa casually answered. He passed by him and Hun-Hun turned to follow.

"I can't believe you're leaving," she said, and took a quick bound to catch up to him.

"Well, you're not exactly bound to the alley either. Why don't you come with us?"

"This is really more of a family thing," Hun-Hun said. "I couldn't possibly intrude."

"What would you be intruding on?" Dongwa asked. "We're traveling."

"Looking to relocate, right?"

"Well, yeah," Dongwa replied. "But I'd enjoy having you along."

Hun-Hun smiled, looking down at her paws, watching them appear and disappear. "Well...Talk it over with your parents."

Dongwa puffed out his chest. "I'm not an invalid. You're welcome to come."

"Alright then!" Hun-Hun said. "Wake me when we're leaving."

"I will," he said, and watched her curl up on the alley ground. Dongwa dashed around the alley wall and ran up to his parents. "Mama, Baba! Can Hun-Hun come with us?"

Mama chuckled and looked at Baba. "I'm not opposed. Wim Bao?"

"The nice cat you like so much?" Baba asked, and Dongwa ducked his head as Jet-Jet and Lik-Lik looked at him. "Of course she can. If, of course, she wants to leave the alley. It has been her home all her life."

"Thanks a lot!" Dongwa said enthusiastically. "I'll go tell her the good news!" He bounded back behind the alley wall and began walking to Sheegwa. "Child's play," he laughed to himself. At that moment Jet-Jet and Lik-Lik caught up to him.

"You like Hun-Hun?" Lik-Lik asked disbelievingly.

"Of course," Dongwa answered, trying to sound casual despite the feeling his heart would beat right out of his chest. "I hang out with her, don't I?"

"Sure, but you hang out with us; and you don't like us 'so much'," Jet-Jet answered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Baba overestimates things sometimes," Dongwa said.

"So then you don't like Hun-Hun that way?" Jet-Jet asked.

Dongwa lied through his teeth. "No. Heck, I'd make you guys the same offer, but it would get pretty crowded."

"No need to get sappy about you hittin' the hills," Jet-Jet said. "You aren't our only opportunity outta this place."

"I didn't mean - "

"Just stop sounding like a little girl," he said, and walked ahead as Dongwa slowed down. Lik-Lik gave Dongwa a little shrug, then ran ahead to catch up with Jet-Jet. Dongwa let them run off to wherever alley cats went in a group. Sitting next to Sheegwa, he examined the frogs hopping around her. "Wa, did you catch all those yourself?"

"Nope," she answered smugly. "They came to me."

"You...you're a frog whisperer?"

"No...But you won't believe the things they told me! Their world is so cool, Dongwa! Did you know they swim?"

"I, of course," Dongwa lied.

"And Vandeek lives on a water lily. Can you imagine what floating feels like?"

Dongwa looked down at the frogs again. "Explore the world," he muttered. "Why? There's a whole new world in this alley."

"Well, if you don't want to leave, better tell Mama and Baba."

"They can go on ahead," Dongwa said. "I'm not sure I want to leave."

"You mean you're willing to separate us?"

"No, I mean...the palace was our first and only home. I'd rather talk to the cats who live there, then to never see it again."

Sheegwa looked grumpily at the toads. "You're staying, they're leaving...Life would be so much easier as a frog." Dongwa watched her get up and walk despondently around the alley wall. Sighing to her retreating figure, he walked to Hun-Hun and lay next to her; but his eyes soon began wandering. He saw Sagwa, sitting in the shade of a big tree. Normally she would be playing with the bugs, or climbing; but not today. She just sat there, staring - her unblinking gaze boring a hole through the alley wall.

Nai-Nai walked by, looked at him and paused. "Why the long face?"

Dongwa stood and led her away from Hun-Hun; whose sleep he didn't want to disturb. "Mama and Sagwa want to leave; but Sheegwa and I don't. And I'm not even sure what Baba thinks."

"May I give you my opinion?"

"Please!"

Nai-Nai smiled. "Do what you think is best. You're all grown up; adults make their own choices."

"But what about Sheegwa?"

"She will have to go with your parents, I'm afraid. Follow your heart." Nai-Nai walked away, leaving Dongwa to do some very heavy thinking. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Miao cats! Calling all Miao cats! Family meeting!"

Baba's voice carried clear across the alley. Mama laughed and leaned into him. "Quiet, dear, or else you'll wake the deceased!"

"Sorry," he whispered.

From on the other side of the alley wall, Donga, Nai-Nai and Sagwa began walking to the alley wall. Looking over his shoulder, Dongwa watched his sister walk behind them. She looked right at him, but unseeingly - her eyes seemed to go right through him. Trying not to look as creeped out as he felt, Dongwa looked quickly ahead and turned the corner.

"Sorry, sorry, exuse me," Jet-Jet said awkwardly, as he bumped into Nai-Nai. He dashed past them and stopped in front of Sagwa. "You and me need to talk later," he said, and kept going. Sagwa resumed walking after her brother and grandmother. "What could he and I possibly have to talk about?" she asked herself quietly. "Our only similarity is our species."

"Miao cats!"

Sagwa began running. She flew around the corner and smacked into Lik-Lik. "Ow!" She staggered back a step and fell on her butt. She could hear everyone beginning to laugh. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him. "Sorry, Lik-Lik..."

"No worries, you can just consider it your going-away present." He laughed to himself as she dished some dirt up onto his coat. He bolted after Jet-Jet and she hopped to all fours and walked to her father.

"Sagwa. How nice you are to join us," Baba said, a little dryly. "I expect you'll come sooner next time."

Sagwa's expression turned sour.

"Uh, Baba," Dongwa said. "Maybe now's not..." He looked down at Sagwa, who had turned her glare on him. "Uh, sorry, sir," he said to Baba. "Go on."

Baba looked at Yeh-Yeh and Mama. Both nodded encouragingly at him. He looked down at Sheegwa, who stood in front of him, eyes cast downward. "Sheegwa told me not everyone wants to leave the alley," Baba said. "Show of paws. Who thinks staying here is a good idea?"

For two seconds, no one moved. Then Dongwa raised a paw. More time passed, and finally Yeh-Yeh raised a paw. "Alright then," Baba said into the stillness. "Who here thinks leaving is better?"

Sagwa and Mama each raised a paw, and Baba raised his as well. Finally Nai-Nai's paw went up as well. She and Yeh-Yeh shared a look of daggers.

"Oh my," Mama said. "I think we better let you two talk." She stood and nudged Sheegwa back toward the alley. They led Sagwa and Dongwa back behind the alley wall. "I noticed you haven't taken either side, Sheegwa," Mama said. "Are you undecided?"

"It doesn't matter if I vote," Sheegwa responded. "Nobody listens to the youngest."

"That's not true," Mama said.

"And that's exactly what I mean," Sheegwa said. "Can I be excused?"

Baba looked at Mama, then back at Sheegwa. "Don't leave our sight."

Sheegwa took off like a shot. Mama sighed. "Do children ever stop running from their parents?" she asked Yeh-Yeh.

"Yes," he said. "When they're parents also."

A shadow fell beside Sagwa and she looked up at Jet-Jet, who motioned for her to follow. She slipped away from her family and walked after him. He led her under a blossoming tree beside the water. Turning to face her, he sat. She mimicked him. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah," he said. "A cat I kinda like is leaving."

"Do I know this cat?"

"Yeah," he repeated.

Sagwa stood, walked to his side and sat, so she could look at her family.

Jet-Jet watched her mull it over, trying to figure out what he meant. He decided to help her along. "I wish you'd stay."

She ducked her head, curling her tail against her paws. "I, uh..." She wouldn't look at him. Instead, she stood and began walking away. "I need to go."

"Hey, wait a minute!"

Sagwa turned back. "Yeah? What?"

"Well, what happens now?"

Sagwa was very serious. "I don't know about you," she replied, "But I'm getting those collars. If the new cats aren't getting 'em, I'm taking 'em back."

"What happened to 'alley cats don't wear collars'?" he asked, repeating her earlier words.

"I changed my mind," Sagwa said. "Those cats already took our home, our masters, and our jobs. But these cats are going to own all new. The Magistrate said so. Well, if they're not going to be keeping our most treasured belongings, I'm getting them back. One way or another."

"That's stealing!" Jet-Jet said, surprised. "Not that I haven't done it - but you?"

"The wild doesn't survive off of asking nicely," Sagwa cryptically answered. "Soon as night falls, I'm going in."

"So you think you have the time to pull it off, then?"

Sagwa mustered her first smile since she'd overheard the Magistrate. "I've pulled off a lot of crazy stuff. I guess that's why you like me."

"Partly why," Jet-Jet said. "I like how talented you are. Until I saw you drawing a map for that lost squirrel; I thought only humans could write."

"Well." Sagwa smiled, looking right into his eyes. "I can teach you, if you come with us." She stood and walked past him. "I'm pretty sure you have time to think about it."

-  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the strange ending to this chapter. I just didn't know how else Jet-Jet would know that Sagwa's a calligrapher. 


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm just saying, you're the only adult who wants to stay," Nai-Nai said. "The majority always wins. If this family needs to stay together, then the decision has been made and we leave."

"This is the home of our ancestors," Yeh-Yeh replied. "We've all lived in that palace at one time in our lives. I can't believe only Dongwa and I care about that."

"Dongwa doesn't care about that," Dongwa said, as he walked past the pair. "Dongwa just doesn't want to travel."

Nai-Nai raised her eyebrows. "Six out of seven, my dear." She stood. "And for your information I never said I don't care." She watched her beloved life partner struggle with a conflict she couldn't see. She smiled and leaned against him. "We're doing this for our children, my dear, and our grandchildren. We can always come back. Our paws are not stuck in cement."

He sighed. "Well, when you put it that way."

Mama and Baba came around the alley wall and there at the corner they paused. When Nai-Nai and Yeh-Yeh only smiled at them, they approached.

"Have you made your decision?" Mama asked.

"Yes. We leave," Yeh-Yeh confirmed. "Whenever you like."

"I need another night!" Sagwa said, surprising all of them. "Just one?"

The four adults shared a silent conversation with their eyes. Then they nodded their consent.

"Thank you!" Sagwa turned tail and flew back behind the wall. Hurrying toward Sheegwa, she tripped suddenly and went sprawling face-first into the mud. She slid about three feet, then came to a dead stop.

"My, you just cannot keep your paws off of me today," Lik-Lik said, smiling evilly, as Sagwa stood slowly. "Nice makeover," he added. "You really fit in now!"

Sagwa only smiled. "You're just jealous that for the entire time I've known you, I've been better off."

That shut him up. He stalked in a different direction and Sagwa continued, carefully, to Sheegwa.

"What happened?" Sheegwa asked, seeing her fur. "It's your haircut all over again!"

"I just...fell," Sagwa said. "But I have good news. We leave tomorrow!"

"Oh..." Sheegwa didn't sound thrilled, but she didn't sound disappointed either.

"What do you think?" Sagwa asked.

"I think I don't like being replaced," Sheegwa said matter-of-factly. Then she shrugged. "But I think if we stay here, we won't be able to get over it."

Sagwa smiled. "So you're on my side!"

"Of course not," Sheegwa answered.

"Huh...?"

"Just because it's the right thing, doesn't mean I like it."

"But...it's the right thing, at least?"

"Yeah." Sheegwa looked up then and ducked her head.

Sagwa ducked hers, too; and Fu-Fu flew wildly over her head. He crashed into the tree, and blossom petals spiraled slowly to the grass. From a distance, Jet-Jet watched as Sagwa was covered in them. He smiled.

"I've never seen you happy before," Baba observed.

Jet-Jet turned. "Sir, I need to confess something. Your daughter invited me to come with you, and I'd like to go. Because..." he found it easier to look at Sagwa, instead of into the eyes of her father. "Because I care a lot about her."

No response.

Jet-Jet looked at him. Baba was intently watching his eldest daughter. "I hope you mean Sagwa," he finally said. "You're slightly too old for my youngest."

"I mean Sagwa, sir."

"Well..." Baba sighed. "I knew this day was coming. I just didn't expect it would be so soon." He turned to face Jet-Jet. "You are welcome to go with her," he said. "But just remember, Sagwa isn't the only one leaving. You'll be traveling with me. And if you hurt her, in any way, shape or form; so help me God, I will rearrange your face."

Jet-Jet eased back into his personal space. "Yes, sir. I won't, sir."

"Good." Baba circled him once, and then said, "Then you have my blessing." He walked away; and Jet-Jet continued breathing.

The rest of the day passed quickly, with sunny siestas, boundless outdoor playing, and socializing. At long sweet last, the brooding darkness of night had claimed China. Sagwa, the only one awake, stepped over her families' sleeping bodies, and she walked soundlessly to the gate; where she crawled through its delicate build. "Here we go," she whispered to herself, and leaped to the other side onto palace property. Seeing a cat's shadow fall on the ground from behind a wall, she ducked behind one of the barrels.

Then Hun-Hun walked into the alley. Sagwa slid around the barrel as Hun-Hun walked past it. She jumped through the gate and disappeared; and Sagwa walked forth into the moonlight. She took two deep breaths, then bolted; running as quickly as she could toward the palace. She bolted up the nearest stairs into the corridor and turned left, running into the living room. She slowed to a walk so her paws wouldn't thunder on the steps. She took each stair with caution and then on the last stair, she broke into a run. Coming into the cat quarters slash study room, she slid to a halt.

The bed was new. It only seated three. All the rules Sagwa and her family had ever written were gone. Sagwa felt her anger toward the Magistrate swell.

She saw the desk marked Accessories sitting on the study desk. She leaped onto the sitting stool, then jumped onto the desk beside the box. Peering inside, she saw all the old Miao collars, toys and food bowls. But she only really cared about the collars. She slid one paw underneath them to lift them out and be on her merry way - but then her sensitive hearing caught footsteps. Coming up the stairs. Thump, thump, thump.

She jumped into box and closed the flaps, to hide herself within; with only two seconds to spare.

Completely unaware of what just happened; the Cook picked up the box, turned and walked to the stairs. "Where should I put this, your Grace?"

"Put it outside," Tai-Tai answered. "I never want to see those filthy collars again!"

Sagwa braced herself as the box began swinging. I'm going to be sick, she thought; and clamped her mouth shut tightly. After several seconds of almost intolerable swaying; the box was set down. Listening intently, Sagwa heard his footsteps fade.

She pushed the flaps open and crawled out of the box. Clamping her teeth against one of the flaps, she lugged it into the alley.

The gate was open, and Dongwa was standing beside it. "There you are!" he said, sounding more relieved than angry. "Hey, whatcha got there?"

Sagwa wordlessly tipped the box over and let the collars spill out.

"Wa! Our stuff!" Dongwa exclaimed, running over to the spilled contents. "How did you manage?"

"A girl has her methods," Sagwa replied; as they both put on their collars. She brushed the contents into the box, tipped the box over so it stood upright, and dragged the box to the gate. She leaned it over to rest on the higher elevation that held the gate.

"Didn't think that through, did you?" Dongwa asked.

Sagwa turned around and kicked the box with her paw. It flew over the lip. Sagwa was smiling in pride when the box tipped over; and collars, food bowls and toys rained down on the sleeping cats below.

"What in all of China?" Mama asked, as every cat who had been struck came awake.

"Sorry," Sagwa said, as she and Dongwa came into the alley. "That was my fault."

Baba looked down at the collars, and his angry expression shifted into a smile.

"We can go at any time," Sagwa said.

Jet-Jet came to her side and she looked up at him, elegantly swishing her tail. They smiled at one another.

"So that's why you wanted one more night," Baba said, after putting on his collar. "Thank you for returning it to me."

Sagwa beamed.

"I do feel whole again," Mama said.

Sagwa looked at her to see that she was fully accessorized. "You look whole again," Sagwa replied, as Dongwa walked around her holding Sheegwa's collar in his mouth. He fastened it around her neck, and she continued to sleep peacefully.

"Mama? Baba?" asked Baba, as he shook Nai-Nai and Yeh-Yeh. They awakened. "Sagwa has a gift for you."

They looked over at Sagwa, who sat in front of their collars.

"Oh my goodness!" Nai-Nai exclaimed.

"Thank you, young one," Yeh-Yeh said, as he and Nai-Nai retrieved their collars. "Now, when do we start traveling?"

"Let's go," Mama said, smiling. She looked down at Sheegwa, who smiled up at her with sleepy eyes. Mama stroked her head. "Go back to sleep," she said softly. "I've got you."

Sheegwa's eyes slipped shut and Mama picked her up; following Baba as the pair led everyone else out of the alley.

Sagwa paused and took a deep breath. "Here we go," she whispered; and she jumped through the archway of the open gate and was gone.

-  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Done! Please let me know how you feel about a sequel to this story. It's up to all of you because, frankly, I can't decide. 


End file.
